Sonadow The Maid
by kesha379
Summary: Ok tails need a new heart or he will die but they were to poor so sonic try to find a job but end up being a maid. Sonadow
1. Chapter 1

In a town call kaze there live two brothers living in a small raggedy house. They were very poor didn't have much to live on. But yet they didn't care as long they had each other. Until one day the little brown two tail light blue eyes fox got sick. His dark blue hedgehog older brother got very worry about his little bro so he took him to a hospital. "Is my little bro going to be ok Dr." sonic asked worry. "I'm sorry to say this but no…he needs a new heart." He told him. "But we don't have that kind of money for one" he said sadly. "If you don't I'm sorry to say he will die" said the Dr. "No no no …" Run in the room "tails I'm so sorry" he said kneeing by side him as tears fall from his cheeks. "For what" he said as his half opening and a little smile on his face. "The Dr. says without a new heart you will die" he said crying harder. "It's ok sonic I know we don't have any money to pay for it" Tails said crying as well. "No I will find another job that will pay more…..so don't you worry tails I premise to get the money." He said wrapping away his tears. Sonic lift the hospital and went back to his home worrying about tails. The next day sonic went into town and came up to news stand. "I'm going need a really good job to save my little bro" he looked up a man "Sir do you have the work adds" he asked. "Yes I do young man…..here you go" said the Mr. "thank you" sonic to him. Sonic read the work adds but some of them didn't pay a lot of money until he read maid. "There a job for $100 par hour with that I can pay for the new heart." He said with a big smile. Read some more "Only female…dam it what I'm going do now…..nothing pays higher than that…..Wait I can act like a girl no one will ever know" he said. Sonic headed to the women cloths shop and tried on a maid outfit "This will do" he said running home. "Wow I really look like a girl no one can ever tell just to make sure I think I try it out first." He said looking at his self in the mirror. Sonic picks out a maid outfit it was black and shy blue you know where the write part is on the maid outfit that's where the shy blue part is. Sonic runs outside down the block and silver walk up to him "Hey there young thing do you want to go out some time" he said to him. "uumm….No thinks" walk away "Wow it work now off to great that job." He said. Sonic came up to a red and black mansion he walk through the big gate walking to the door. "knock knock" door open "Well hello there you must seen our add" said white bat. "Yes I have" he said to her. Rouge _examination sonic_ "Well come in honey" she said. Sonic walk into the mansion it was so big in the inside then the outside. "Wow" he said. "Great isn't it" rouge said. Sonic nods his head. "Who is this?" asked a black and red hedgehog. "Your new maid sir" she told him. "So she is hum…what your name" he asked sonic. "Sonic… sonic the hedgehog" he answer. "My name is shadow the hedgehog I'm the master of the house" he told him. "Nice to me you sir" said sonic. "Rouge make sure our new maid get to work" he order her. "Yes sir" she said. Shadow walk up stairs as rouge watches him "Isn't he dreamy sonic" she as him. "um...sure yell umm…rouge shouldn't I be working" he asked her. "Oh yes you can start in the living room" she said pointing the doors to the living room. "ok" he said going inside. Sonic started cleaning the living room when he got done he heard a sound coming from the front door "Rouge how many time I told you I don't go that way" shadow said. "uaa…come on shadow" she said. "Get off ….you sure be happy I can't firer you" he said. "Because I know you're gay" she said. "YOU'RE GAY…oop" said sonic standing in front of door the way.


	2. Chapter 2

"Demit rouge" shadow shouted at her. "Sorry honey looks like the cat is out of the bag" looking at sonic "I'll leave you two along" said rouge walking away. Shadow turn to sonic "Sonic I need you to not tell anyone about this" taking out wallet "I pay you as much you want if you keep it that way" he said. "No…no I won't tell anyone and keep your money" closing his eyes "I just take the money that the job pays me" he said opening his greed emerald eyes. "How will I know I can truth you?" he asked him. "Sir there one thing I will never do is hurt a person for my own game" sonic said to him. Shadow looked into sonic green eyes "I'll take your word for it" he said leaving. (I can't believe he's gay I better be careful) sonic thought going back to his work as few hours pass. "Huh…done" sonic said sitting on the floor. "Hey sonic sweated" said rouge. Sonic looked up at her coming in the room with a smile. "Sonic since you're the new girl you have to wash the dishes tonight" she said. "What come on….its all ready late it's like 10:00p.m can I go home and do them tomorrow?" he asked. "Sorry hon they must be done well see ya later sonic" she said. "Wait were you going" he asked. Home…..oh sonic I' m going to warren you since your new here ...you see shadow he's a drinks and if I was you I'll be careful if he gets very angry when he drinks. He hit a maid once because of his angry he paid her off to not say anything and why he needed a new maid. "Don't worry I will" said sonic. Rouge lift for home and sonic got back to work for a few mins then sonic hard a sound at the back door It was shadow coming in. "sir" sonic asked. Shadow was indeed angry and drink he come in and stared at sonic. "Sonic get me something to drink" he orders him. "No sir I think you had enough" he said. "Don't play games with me girl NOW give me a drink" he asked again. "NO" sonic shouted. Shadow was angry by this and hit sonic in the face and that case sonic lip to bleed as Shadow took the button and started drinking it. (He hit me err I teach him to hit me no wait I can't I'll be find out hummm I know) sonic thought. Sonic walk up to shadow and took the licker from him " I SAID NO MORE" he yelled. "GIVE THAT BACK" shadow shouted mad dunking tone. "You want it come got it" he said running off as shadow follow him sonic up the stairs into shadow room. "Here I am" sonic said standing in front of shadow room. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU" he yelled. Shadow try to bond rush sonic but he was too fast for him sonic move out the way and ran out the door and locking it. Shadow back to his door "LET ME OUT" he yelled hitting the door. "NOT UNTIL YOU COME DOWN" he said. A few mins later everything in shadow room was broken. Sonic open the door to find shadow on his king size bed crying. "Why are you crying?" he asked walking to him. "It's known of your business" Shadow said. Sonic got on the king size bed with shadow and put shadow head on his lap "what are?" he asked. " shhh…. Sleep" sonic said Shadow did what he was told. (She so warm) shadow thought before falling asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The morning came and shadow woke to find sonic in his bed "Why am I laying on her lap?" He asked himself. Shadow looked up at sonic dress it was cover with blood then look up to his face and saw sonic lip (Did I do this…did I hit her) he thought. Sonic started to wake up "Well good morning sir" he said with a smile. Shadow moved away from sonic lap "Sonic did I do this to you" he asked. Sonic looked away when he said that he didn't want to look into shadow eyes. So I did hurt you sonic….I'm sorry what I did" getting out of the bed "I pay you for what did" he said. "No it's ok I gotting hurt bader then this before" sonic said. Sonic got off shadow bed "Well I better go home don't want the others to see me in this mass" he said looking down at his dress. "Sonic why" shadow said staring at the floor. Sonic look up back at him "What" he asked? Shadow this time was staring into sonic eyes "Why don't you take any money from me" he asked. Sonic give a grin "Because that's not who I am" he said about to leave. "Sonic wait let me at less buy you a new outfit" shadow said. "Well ok but I need to changes I can't go out like this" sonic said. "I can help you with that" Shadow as he walk to his closet and pull out a red dress and long heels with red bottom "Here you can wear this" giving it to sonic. "um… shadow why do you have a red dress and shoes to mach" sonic asked. "Rouge lift it here one night she was trying to woo me" he said. "hehe" sonic. "That not funny….now here try it on I've leave" shadow said close the door while sonic put on the dress. Sonic walk out the room "What do you think?" he asked. Shadow saw sonic in that red dress made him feel all warm inside "Beautiful" he said (I shouldn't be feeling this way I don't go that way) he thought. "Well um shadow where do you want to go?" sonic asked. "Anywhere you want" he said blushing. Shadow and sonic want to the mall and shadow made sonic wear different clothes and buying them for him. Few hours later "Sir you didn't had to buy me all of this stuff" sonic said. "I want to and cell me shadow" he said. As they got back Rouge came out looking mad "Sonic where have you been" she asked. "Don't worry rouge she been with me shopping" shadow said. "You been buying her clothes I see she got something out of you after all" Rouge said with a wick. "No it's not like that" sonic stated. "I just buying all the maids new outfits Rouge" shadow said. Rouge got happy when she heard that "Oh really let me see" shadow gives her the bag "aww… there beautiful" she said running off to try it on. "I know she will love it" shadow said smiling."Think you again shadow but can I go home I need to put this stuff away" asked sonic. "I'll take you" he said. Shadow took sonic home "This is your house its….." shadow stated. Sonic only smile "Bad I know" he said walking in. shadow walked after him " No..no" he stated. "Its ok I know" sonic said. (This is where she lives I can't believe a person can live like this) shadow thought "This is your room sonic" he asked (It's nothing but a mess up bed) he thought. "um yes" said sonic. Shadow took a look in sonic closet "Why are boy's clothes in your closet?" he asked. "Its all I have" he said. Shadow felt so bad for sonic no one should live like this "Sonic I want you to come and live with me" he asked. Sonic was taking by this "No I can't" he said. Shadow walk closer to sonic "Why not... there nothing here for you" he said. Sonic back away a little "Yes it is my brother" he said. "Your brother can live with me too" Shadow said. "No I still can't" he said.


	4. Chapter 4

Shadow got closer to sonic "Why not sonic" he asked. Sonic didn't say a word and shadow got even more closer "Why" he asked. Sonic only turn his head but shadow grab his chin and true him back around in front of him "Why" he asked again holding sonic chin up close to his muizzle then he kissed sonic on the lips and sonic was kissing back. (Wait what am I doing I like guys and yet she feel so warm) Shadow thought. Sonic broke the kiss "I'm sorry" he said looking away blushing. "No its me who should be sorry" Shadow said. Sonic and shadow both just lol XD. Shadow was heading for the door but turn around "Sonic you can come to work when you feel like it ok" he said leaving. Sonic touch his lips (I can't believe I kiss him) sonic thought. Sonic stand at home for an hour thinking what just happen between him and shadow. "I think I should go back to work now I do need the money but first I try out that hot spring I find when I pass by on the other day" said sonic. Sonic got to the hot spring under a min "Aww….this feel good" he said feeling the heat of the water. Little did sonic know shadow came to this hot spring every day. Shadow saw the new maid outfit that he buy for sonic on the ground "What sonic here...she won't mind if I join in with her" he said taking off his clothes. Shadow came closer to the hot spring and saw sonic "Is that sonic she…she a boy so that why I'm so into him" he said smiling evilly and got into the hot water without sonic knowing. Sonic back was turn as shadow got closer to him "Got yeah" he shouted. "SHADOW" Sonic yelled. Shadow hold onto sonic "So you're a guy" he said. "Shadow I…..I" sonic stated. Sonic was cut off by a kiss from shadow lips Sonic pull away from shadow lips. "Shadow I..I" sonic stated. "Sonic ssshh" Shadow stated. Shadow started to make out with him and his right hand lower down to sonic but and starte to sticking his index finger in his hole "Auh" Sonic moan. Shadow put the sec finger in and Sonic started to cry a little "This is your first time" he asked. "y…..yes" sonic said. Shadow pushes his third finger in and went deeper into sonic "AWwww….awWW….AWww sh…Shadow Wait" he shouted. Sonic pushes his self away from shadow "This isn't right I'm sorry shadow but I don't go that way." he said. "You say that but you were kissing me and you like what I was doing to you." shadow said grining. Sonic shuck his head "No…no… no shadow I " sonic stated. Shadow pull sonic arm "Don't lie to me sonic you like it" he said anrgy. Sonic didn't say any thing he just looked down "Sonic you know you can't work for me any more" shadow said. Sonic looked back up to shadow "Wait I'm sorry I " sonic stated. " I'm sorry sonic but I can't have a male around me I can't control myself " shadow said. "Please shadow I need this if I don't get the money..." sonic stated. Shadow pull sonic chin up so he could looked at him "What sonic…..what will happen if you don't get the money" he asked. Sonic state to cry " It…ITS MY BROTHER SHADOW HIS GOING TO DIE IF I DON"T PAY FOR THE HEART FOR HIM" he shouted. "Sonic….." shadow said. Shadow wrap away the tears sonic cryed "Sonic I give you the money" he said staring into sonic eyes. "NO I must earn it" sonic said. "If that the way you feel sonic then you leave me no chose you will become my sexy slave" he said evilily. "WHAT…..I CAN'T DO THAT" sonic yelled. "I know you love me sonic and I love you." shadow said holding sonic close to his chest in his arms. "Sonic I want your body to use and your soul to love" he said. "Shadow" said sonic. "What's it seem to me you need the job...so what it going to be?" asked shadow. Sonic was thinking about tails and he did love him "All right I'll do it" he said. "Good" shadow said. "So what is it you want me to do?" sonic asked. Shadow picked up sonic into his arms and ran off to his home without no one seeing them nake. The two soon made it to the bedroom as Shadow kicked the door closed and locked it to make sure there was no disturbance. Shadow smile while placing Sonic onto the bed and continue their kissing. Sonic could no longer think straight as many emotions filled his pushed the kiss deeper. As Sonic instinct, he wrapped his arms around Shadow's neck not wanting this to end. Shadow returned the favor as he wrapped his arms around Sonic's waist earning him a squeak from was slowly becoming aroused by the attention. His mind was clouded with lust as he still tried to keep it in as long as possible. Shadow knew Sonic was on the verge of being aroused as he attempted harder to get the little one to submit to him. Sonic soon surrendered as Shadows hand was now moving across his body. He was panting as his hormones started to take was now whimpering as Shadow continued to torment his body using only his hand as he rubbed up and down Sonic's legs. To him the sounds Sonic made was like sweet mucie. Sonic at this point moaned loudly as Shadow finally got him to surrender and Sonic length slowly was coming out of his sheath. Shadow was glad, (About time) he wanted to surrender himself as his member was fully out begging to be played with. Shadow smirked as he took his hand rubbing the member. Sonic's head flung back as he moan in ecstasy begging Shadow to opened his eyes weakly as his cheeks were extremely flushed from the attention. However, the attention was no longer just having the member had Sonic's member in his mouth as he sucked hard upon the azure furry's member. Sonic groaned at this point panting Shadow's name. Shadow's wished he could whisper this to Sonic…('I'll savor your taste) he slowly became louder as he was getting sucked on as Shadow would switch places as he alternated from sucking to stroking. Unknown to Sonic, Shadow was preparing himself too…slowly as he stroked his own member making pre-cum cover him. Shadow moaned lightly as Sonic was begging Shadow in incoherent words as each stroke and suck that Shadow did upon his submissive member. He was coming closer to growled at Sonic who was panting like crazy. He slowly bent over him taking his sweet lips once more while stopping his motions to Sonic's member. Sonic and Shadow were roughly kissing one another as they growled and clawed at each other so deep in their lust. It was continued the kiss as he moved Sonic's legs apart slowly and began to rub his abdomen against him. Sonic pleaded with soft whimpers as Shadow was kissing him as if he was begging Shadow to enter him and take smirked during the kiss as he let go of the addicting soft lips of his partner. Slowly, Shadow pushed Sonic's legs farther apart asking the azure hedgehog if he was positioned himself at Sonic's entrance as he placed his length at the hole. Sonic took a breath and prepared himself as Shadow thrusted in slowly. Sonic whimpered as Shadow took claim to him. He was shaking as Shadow stroke his lover's cheek. Sighing, Shadow was fully inside as Sonic was panting softly. He nodded when he was ready. Shadow pulled out slowly then swiftly rammed back in. Sonic's body jerked at the feeling as he moaned in pain and pleasure… (I can learn to love this) thought Sonic as Shadow continued his movements. After few minutes Shadow began to rammed the azure boy senseless as Sonic was shouting for him to go Shadow began to ravage sonic body with deep impaling thrusts. Shadow was holding him so tight, the only thing Sonic could do was scream in pleasure and let him conquer his body as if it was a kingdom. Sonic didn't think it was possible for anyone to go this deep inside him. Both Sonic and Shadow moaned and screamed in pleasure. Sonic felt Shadow somehow slide the remaining 8 inches even deeper into him and he let out a small sob. For Sonic the pain soon turned to pleasure, his mind begging shadow to go as far in as he could. Shadow groaned as he felt Sonic getting tighter around him, and god did it feel good to two kept at this until their last moments of extreme pleasure."Ahhhhh….ahhhh….ahhh…Shadow's faster", said Sonic moaning and grasping the pillow under him tightly. "So…tight Sonikku!" said Shadow."Oh god Shadow", said Sonic as he pulled himself up slightly so Shadow could get deep in him. Shadow moaned as Sonic began to pant faster as he finally hit release. To the azure hedgehog it was complete bliss to Shadow, it was the mark that he truly loved Sonic. "How was that sonic" asked shadow. "Goooood" moan sonic.


	5. Chapter 5

Sonic felt vary sleepy so he fell asleep right beside shadow "Good night my sweat" shadow said giving sonic one last kiss. Shadow lift sonic in his room as he went to the hospital to find sonic bother. "Nurse do you have a patient name tails" he asked. "Oh yes we do sir" she said. "Can you tell me what room he is in" he asked. "Yes his in room 106" she said pointing to the room. "Thank you" he said as he went down the hall and find the room 106 when he got there he saw a two tail fox. Tails looked up weakly and saw a dark figure "S…sonic" he asked. "No I'm shadow…..I'm here to pay for your heart" he said. "Thank you shadow do you know my bother" Tails asked. "Yes I do in fact" he said. Shadow told tails everything but not the part when him and sonic you know "Wow" was all tails could say. "When you get your new heart I want you and sonic to live with me. And I want to surprise sonic by bring you home with me." He said. "That's sounds great" said tails with a weak smile as he saw a little black box in shadow hand "Umm shadow what's that" he asked. Shadow down into his hand "Oh this is something I want to give sonic" he said. Tails know what he was talking about so he just smile "I'm sorry but I have to live now" shadow said. "Its ok I see you and sonic soon" Tails said falling back to sleep. With that shadow lift and head back home. In shadow room sonic woke up with a pain in his stomach and he felt like he wants to vomit. He try to go to the bathroom but he vomit all over the fool. Rouge was about to leave until she hard sonic in the room. Rouge opening shadow room door to see sonic "SONIC are you ok" she shouted. Sonic just looked up at her "Do I look ok" he said. "Sorry hon but what happen" she asked. Sonic sit onto the bed "I don't know my stomach start hurting then I vomit everywhere and I feel nauseous." He told her. All the sign sonic had told her she know what was wrong with him "Sonic I thank I know what wrong I thank you may be pregnancy" she told him. "No that can't be I'm a….." he stated. "A boy" she finishes. Sonic was wide eyes "Wait how did you know" he asked. "Because shadow never be nice to A's class women like me or any other" she said. "But rouge that can't be it, can it" he his self. "Hold on hon I be right back" she said leaving the room. Rouge went to her beg and got a pregnancy test out and gave it to sonic. Sonic looked at it "What this" he asked. "A pregnancy test go to the bathroom and follow the Instagram" she told him. Sonic did what he was told about 5mins later "O.k it said if it turns blue your pregnancy but if it turns red you're not" she said reading the box. They look at the test and it was. Before they could see the test Sonic stomach stared to hurt again "Rouge can you take me to the hospital" he asked her. Shadow opening the door to his room to find sonic on the fool "What's happen" he shouted. "Sha shadow I can't breathe" said sonic crying onto the fool holding on to his stomach. Sonic fall back onto the fool "SONIC" shouted shadow running up to him holding a passed out sonic into his arms. At a hospital "Doctor is he going to be all right" asked shadow worry. "Yes but must tell you something" said the Doctor.


	6. Chapter 6

Sonic felt vary sleepy so he fell asleep right beside shadow "Good night my sweat" shadow said giving sonic one last kiss. Shadow lift sonic in his room as he went to the hospital to find sonic bother. "Nurse do you have a patient name tails" he asked. "Oh yes we do sir" she said. "Can you tell me what room he is in" he asked. "Yes his in room 106" she said pointing to the room. "Thank you" he said as he went down the hall and find the room 106 when he got there he saw a two tail fox. Tails looked up weakly and saw a dark figure "S…sonic" he asked. "No I'm shadow…..I'm here to pay for your heart" he said. "Thank you shadow do you know my bother" Tails asked. "Yes I do in fact" he said. Shadow told tails everything but not the part when him and sonic you know "Wow" was all tails could say. "When you get your new heart I want you and sonic to live with me. And I want to surprise sonic by bring you home with me." He said. "That's sounds great" said tails with a weak smile as he saw a little black box in shadow hand "Umm shadow what's that" he asked. Shadow down into his hand "Oh this is something I want to give sonic" he said. Tails know what he was talking about so he just smile "I'm sorry but I have to live now" shadow said. "Its ok I see you and sonic soon" Tails said falling back to sleep. With that shadow lift and head back home. In shadow room sonic woke up with a pain in his stomach and he felt like he wants to vomit. He try to go to the bathroom but he vomit all over the fool. Rouge was about to leave until she hard sonic in the room. Rouge opening shadow room door to see sonic "SONIC are you ok" she shouted. Sonic just looked up at her "Do I look ok" he said. "Sorry hon but what happen" she asked. Sonic sit onto the bed "I don't know my stomach start hurting then I vomit everywhere and I feel nauseous." He told her. All the sign sonic had told her she know what was wrong with him "Sonic I thank I know what wrong I thank you may be pregnancy" she told him. "No that can't be I'm a….." he stated. "A boy" she finishes. Sonic was wide eyes "Wait how did you know" he asked. "Because shadow never be nice to A's class women like me or any other" she said. "But rouge that can't be it, can it" he his self. "Hold on hon I be right back" she said leaving the room. Rouge went to her beg and got a pregnancy test out and gave it to sonic. Sonic looked at it "What this" he asked. "A pregnancy test go to the bathroom and follow the Instamatic she told him. Sonic did what he was told about 5min late "O.k it said if it turns blue your pregnancy but if it turns red you're not" she said reading the box. They look at the test and it was. Before they could see the test Sonic stomach stared to hurt again "Rouge can you take me to the hospital" he asked her. Shadow opening the door to his room to find sonic on the fool "What's happen" he shouted. "Sha shadow I can't breathe" said sonic crying onto the fool holding on to his stomach. Sonic fall back onto the fool "SONIC" shouted shadow running up to him holding a passed out sonic into his arms. At a hospital "Doctor is he going to be all right" asked shadow worry. "Yes but I must tell you something" said the Doctor. "Is it bad " asked shadow worry. "No you see your little blue friend here is pregnant" he said with a smile. Shadow was shocked but became happy at the same time "You must make sure he get a lot of rest" said the Dr. "Oh don't worry Dr he will" shadow said happy. Shadow want to sonic bed and stated to rubbing sonic belly waiting for him to wake up. A hour pass by and shadow fall a sleep but sonic started to wake up. He looked down to see shadow head lying on the bed "Shadow" he said a low tone. Shadow looked up to see sonic awake "Sonic" he said giving sonic a hug. Sonic hug back "What happen" He asked. Shadow pull away "Well you see sonic your pregnant" he said in a happy tone. Sonic was shock "What" he shouted. Shadow was still smiling "Sonic I'm so happy, happy that you giving me a family" kissing him on the lips "And their someone here to see you" he said going to the door and opening it "Tails" sonic said low as Tails walked in and gave sonic a hug "But how" he asked. "You can thank shadow for that" he said pulling away. Sonic to shadow with sweet smile "Shadow thank you and I will pay you back" he said. Shadow only shook his head "Sonic you don't have to pay me back I don't wanted the money I wanted you" walk over giving sonic a kiss "And I want to send my life with you" Shadow got on one knee and took out a back block "Sonic will you" Open the block "Marry me" asked shadow. "Oh shadow yes I've will marry you" he said crying tears of joy. Rouge walked in "I'm so happy you two are together" she said with a smile. Then Rouge walk out into the hall way and saw a red echidna "Well hello big boy" she said smile evilly.  
The end.


End file.
